


The SpaceTime Continuum Collection

by RebaJean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Collector archive for some of my science fiction and fantasy poetry. Ad Astra and Twisted Timeways appeared in Dark Moon Rising online magazine in 2002.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ad Astra**

* * * * * * * 

There they sleep –

For a thousand years,

Frozen in eternal silence,

Awaiting a new dawn.

What strange worlds

Will they walk?

Beautiful, bizarre

Fair green planets

Or bare dead rock.

New stars await them

When from slumbers awaken

The colonists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's End**

* * * * * * *

Angry gray seas,

Lonely, desolate shores

Cold, windswept, barren

Forbidding blue glow

Earth.

No life remains;

All things are dead.

To other worlds

The plague goes on.

Out to space –

The endless void

Black velvet, nothingness

Frigid, firey, and empty of life

Bare and sterile

As in the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance of the Heavens**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

The worlds go gliding by

As you hurtle through the void,

Standing at the view port

Watching stars march on.

New worlds appear,

While old suns fade away

Faster and faster

As the ship increases speed

Till they are but streaks of light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edge of Life and Beyond**

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tunnels rambling through your mind,

Empty channels with nothing existing.

Gaps are widening, spaces growing.

Knowledge is receding through the depths.

The darkness now comes creeping.

The spark of consciousness grows dim.

The life fire flickers,

And burns low.

Long time passes,

Then flames burn bright again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twisted Timeways**

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Billowing, feathery, the path untwines,

A many-folded way.

A slow careening in the sky

At beginning of the day.

Swiftly, surely the messenger treads

Bringing news

Of wondrous things.

Life is changing,

The sea, its ebb and flow.

Strange sights in the sky,

And the nights now glow.

The ways have shifted;

The timelines broadened.

Tomorrow is yesterday,

Today in parallel.

Two worlds much alike

And yet so different

Now mingle,

And conjoined, baffle their inhabitants.

Odd beasts, new plants

In alien environment.

Peoples shifted,

Now struggle to survive.

All things strange,

That only is sure.

No way to know

When any happening.


End file.
